The present invention relates to sensors, and more particularly to a novel sensor used for sensing seeds being planted by means of a multi-row seed planter. While certain features of this invention may be adapted for many different uses, the disclosure will be facilitated by directing it particularly to the problems of monitoring seeds being discharged from a multi-row seed planting machine.
As is well known in the agricultural industry, a farmer engaged in mechanized planting of various seeds utilizes planting machines pulled behind tractors or other such vehicles. Such planters usually include a plurality of separate planting devices supplied with seeds either from separate hoppers or from a single large hopper. The seeds are distributed by various mechanisms from the hopper or hoppers to the planting devices which are arranged to direct the seeds into the ground in a plurality of rows. Seed planting apparatus used in fields are subjected to severe environmental conditions including dust, moisture, temperature and the like which along with normal wear and tear may cause a malfunction in the planter apparatus. Therefore, seed detecting equipment has been suggested and such equipment should be able to withstand the adverse conditions under which they are utilized. Because of the nature of the environment in which seed detectors are utilized, they are required to be replaced from time to time. Therefore, it is also important that the sensor, while being as durable as possible, be made in a manner to facilitate replacement in the field when necessary.